Harry Potter and His Multitude of Lovers
by frogginginsanity
Summary: Harry is visiting the Weasleys for the summer, how many of them will Harry become intimate with? WARNING: CONTAINS HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT. LANGUAGE. SLASH. HPMW, HPFWGW, HPHG
1. Midnight Surprises

A/N: there is some sexual stuff in here…ok, a lot of it…so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read it, it's that simple. If you have a problem with it please contact me and not thanks! And Please PLEASE leave a review. Enjoy!

WARNING: HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT! MRS WEASLEY/HARRY POTTER! DON'T LIKE IF YOU DON'T READ. GRAPHIC.

Harry, having woken up in the middle of the night with an extreme urge to pee, stumbled out of bed, down the hallway, and pushed his way through the bathroom door. Harry, being half asleep, fumbled with his buttons for a minute or two, but then opted to, instead, just pull down his pants.

"Ahhhh," he moaned.

As he moaned in relief, he heard a deep, shallow breathing coming from the corner of the room. He quickly spun about and saw a naked Mrs. Weasley with her finger further upward in her nether regions.

"Mmmmm," she moaned.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry gasped.

"Ohhhh, Harry….. Ohhhhhhhh, I can't get there," she grunted. "Arthur has been gone for so long, oh Harry, it's so hard! Ohh, oooh."

Harry felt himself rubbing his growing erection as he watched Mrs. Weasley finger herself.

"Ohhhh, Harry, I can't get there tonight," she moaned.

Harry moved closer. "Here, let me help you," he offered, and then captured her mouth with his and intimately kissed her. While kissing, Harry grabbed Mrs. Weasley's already bare breasts and massaged them over and over. Then, he stopped kissing her and licked and nipped at her nipples. When they were as hard as ice he pulled her so that she was laying down and grabbed her butt.

He then kneaded and massaged that until her vagina was practically dripping juices. By this point, Mrs. Weasley was moaning so loudly that she had to sound proof the room so the rest of the Weasleys wouldn't hear.

After Harry had finished rubbing her butt, he gently urged her legs open and brought his face down to her opening. He put his tongue inside of her and licked her walls.

"Oooh, Harry, Arthur never did anything like this to me," she admitted, moaning.

After thoroughly licking her, Mrs. Weasley pushed Harry off and started pulling down his pants.

"It's only fair," she explained. "You helped me, so now I'm going to give you a hand, too." (No pun intended)

Once she had his pants down, she laid on top of him so that his penis was gently poking at the top of her vagina. Then she licked her way down his chest and sucked on his nipples.

Once she made it to where his pants would have been, had they been on, she started kneading the area around his penis until his penis became as hard as a rock. Then, finally, she grabbed his penis and moved her hand up and down several times until finally, his penis had reached it's full length.

She then stuck it in her mouth and licked around the tip and sucked on it until Harry finally came. Mrs. Weasley was close to coming herself, but to push her over the edge, Harry stuck his fingers in her one more time. Only this time he used three fingers and went in an inch further than before. With her face contorted in pleasure, she came over Harry's finger, and then he pulled his fingers out and licked them off, then with one last sweet kiss he got up to leave the bathroom.

"Thank you, Harry. That's the most pleasure I've ever gotten, and we didn't even have sex!" Mrs. Weasley moaned.

Harry glanced back at her and smiled, that he had been able to give a forty year old woman more than anyone else ever had before.

"Good night, Mrs. Weasley," he whispered.

A/N: Please, _please_ leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: there is some sexual stuff in here…ok, a lot of it…so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read it, it's that simple. If you have a problem with it please contact me and not fan fiction, thanks!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. GRAPHIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Even if it's not really your type of story just write something like: this isn't the type of thing that I normally read, but I wanted you to know that I'm here reading it anyways or I started to, or something. Ok? Please? K, good, now that we've got that settled, let's go on to the story!

And to the people that did review my story, thank you so much, you made my day!

And just so ya'll know, I don't necesarily support all of these pairings in real life, but this is a STORY, a FICTIONAL story! So don't take it literally.

No, this isn't a one shot, it is going to be an actual story with, hopefully, an actual plot.

"Harry, mate, where've ya been?" Ron asked sleepily when Harry arrived back into the room.

"Err, bathroom," Harry replied, turning a bright red.

"You were there an awfully long time," Ron accused. "What were you doing?"

"Umm… well…_you know_!" Harry said pointedly.

"Why in the bloody hell were you doing _that_ in _my house_ in the middle of the night?" Ron asked. "You had better not have been thinking about my sister!" he threatened.

"Nooo, uhh, not Ginny," Harry said, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Well, good then, we've got that settled. I'm going back to bed, g'nite," Ron said.

Harry tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but couldn't fall asleep. He was muddling and worrying over the past night's events; how would things be with Mrs. Weasley the next morning? Would she regret their little, erm, encounter? What would Ron say if he found out… gods, _that_ he didn't want to think about anymore… Countless thoughts crossed his mind but oddly enough, he never regretted it. He found himself thirsting for more.

The next morning Harry woke up to a very cheerful Mrs. Weasley pounding on his and Ron's bedroom door. "Boys! Boys? Get up, time for breakfast! I've made eggs, toast, waffles, torts, pancakes, bacon, sausage, well, pretty much all breakfast foods—don't want it to get cold!"

"Hecnak," mumbled Ron. "Wait, did you say food!"

"Yep, you boys hurry on down!" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Harry, HARRY GET UP! MUM MADE BREAKFAST!" Ron hollered, pulling Harry out of bed. "Hurry up, wait, don't even bother getting dressed, you can do that later!"

"Ron… Ron, I'm not hungry," Harry muttered. Harry wasn't quite sure he wanted to face Mrs. Weasley about last night yet.

"What? Don't be silly, of course you're hungry!" Harry finally allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway towards the food. Ron dragged him past a very confused Fred, George, and Ginny, and finally to the food.

The table was heaping with every kind of breakfast food imaginable and some others as well. Even Ron paused before digging in, but of course, that might only have been so he could choose what to eat first.

"Good morning, Harry dear, how did you sleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Erm, quite well, thanks. You?" Harry answered politely. Bloody hell, look how tight her dress is around those big, fully formed breasts! Mmm, I could just stare at her chest all day!

"Well, I actually found last night to be quite pleasurable, I slept soundly."

Ginny gave her mom a look, "Why are you acting so weirdly today, mum?"

"What do you mean, weirdly? I'm quite normal, thank you. Hash browns, anyone?" Ron and Harry raised their plates in hope of seconds. "There's some healthy eaters!" They nodded their heads in agreement and tucked in.

'Mmm, look at the way she is licking the jelly off her fingers, ooh, look at her put it inside her mouth and swivel it around. I could go out of my mind just watching her!' Harry thought.

After they finished eating Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny headed out to their usual Quittach game, but Harry chose to stay behind claiming he didn't feel well.

"Harry, dear, do you have a stomach ache?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Erm, yeah."

"Perhaps you would like some tea, then? It sooths the stomach quite nicely."

"No, I think I've just eaten a bit much. I think I'll run to the bathroom and have myself a little lie down," Harry lied. Truth was he was contemplating how to get out of the room without Mrs. Weasley noticing the growing lump in his pants. "Brilliant play, Ron!" Harry hollered out the window.

"My Ronnicans did something good? Where? Do it again, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said, peering out the window for a better look.

Harry took this as his out and quickly hurried to the bathroom. After locking and soundproofing the bathroom he turned his attention to his "little" problem. He leaned against the wall and rubbed over his pants. Feeling a good reaction Harry quickly undid his pants and slipped off his boxers.

He moaned as he grasped his hardness and thought of Mrs. Weasley squirming underneath him the other night. Gods, he was going to have to think of a way to 'be' with her again, only perhaps this time they would have sex…ooh yeah, baby. After Harry fixed his "little problem" he grabbed his firebolt and headed outside to play Quittach.

But on his way out Mrs. Weasley stopped him. "Harry, dear, may I have a word?"

"Erm, sure," Harry replied, glancing longingly at the Quittach pitch.

"Well, I….I just wanted to tell you I really enjoyed last night, thank you so much for your help. But I just really wanted to make sure you didn't tell anyone, that wouldn't really go over too well with the family, you know?"

"Oh, of course Mrs. Weasley, I would never tell anyone about that!"

"Good, good. Well go on and play Quittach, then."

Harry nodded and headed outside, even more confused than he was before. She said she enjoyed it, but wouldn't she have said something if she wanted more? Harry's hormones were running so high today, he didn't think he could be around anyone without getting another boner.

"Harry, hey! Just about time, we need a good seeker!" Ron looked up sheepishly, "They made _me_ play seeker 'till you got back!" Harry just laughed and joined in the game.

Soon it was lunchtime and Fred and George decided everyone should go on a picnic together. But Ron and Ginny decided to wait back for Hermione, so it just left Harry, Fred, and George to go on the picnic.

While Harry wanted to see Hermione very badly, he was a little nervous. He and Hermione had gotten quite cozy towards the end of the year, and were hoping to start a relationship over the summer, but Harry was a little nervous about what would happen to Mrs. Weasley. He had rather enjoyed that. Well, back to the picnic, anyways. There would be plenty of time to think about he and Hermione later on.

"So, uhh, Harry… we saw you what you were doing at breakfast, this morning," Fred said suggestively.

"Excuse me?"

"Your boner, Harry. Mind telling us who it was about?"

"Erm…. Well…. I… how did you know?"

"We're not blind… besides, we know the symptoms," George explained.

"Yeah, we almost always have a boner," Fred said, exchanging a meaningful look with George.

Simultaneously, Fred and George cast a charm on themselves to reveal their boners. "You really should learn this charm, it comes in quite handy," George explained.

Noticing that Harry was still confused, Fred decided to explain to him. "We're _gay_, Harry, and we… welikeeachother," he said, and quickly looked away.

"You're _what?"_

"Gay. We used to always sleep together as kids, ya know? Mum said it was a twin thing, but soon…soon we found out that it felt good to rub against each other and fondle each other, and kiss. Just recently we tried experimenting with some different things like, like sex."

"Wow… I never thought… but you guys, you do lots of _stuff_ at school with girls!"

"Yeah, but mostly as dares, and it doesn't feel as good, anyway," Fred said, moving closer to George and kissing him deeply. Soon there hands were exploring each other and George started to undo Fred's pants.

"Ahem," Harry said.

"Would you like to join us, Harry?" George asked, noticing the newly formed lump in Harry's pants.

"I… I, umm, I don't think I'm… I'm not gay!"

"It certainly looks as if your body has no objections to it," Fred said glancing to Harry's crotch.

Without waiting for an answer, Fred and George moved over by Harry and Fred captured him in a deep kiss while George pulled off his, Fred's and Harry's pants and shirts so they were left in only their boxers. Fred began exploring Harry's body, and soon they were at the waistband of his boxers. He swiftly and expertly slid his hands underneath and grabbed Harry's boner. George, in turn, pulled down Fred's boxers and put his mouth to the level of his penis and gave him a blowjob. Then they both looked at Harry expectantly and he moved over to George.

"I always thought there was something more to you two," Harry whispered huskily. He grabbed George and yanked down his boxers and grabbed his boner. He conjured some lube from their bedroom and applied an ample amount to George's penis. He carefully sat on top of it and slid it inside of himself. They both groaned with pleasure. Fred, in turn did the same to Harry's penis, and fondled his own. Soon they all came into each other, and Fred into his own hands.

They slowly pulled out of each other and laid down the blanket for their picnic. George noticed Harry was putting his clothes back on and stopped him. "What are you doing, Harry? There's nothing you can hide, now." Harry nodded in agreement and sat down to eat with them, naked.

"There's another activity I've always wanted to try," Fred suggested.

"What?" they asked.

"Let me show you." Fred got the whipped cream out of the basket and covered Harry's penis with it. Harry shivered in pleasure and anticipation. Fred then grabbed Harry's penis and began to lick the whipped cream off. Soon all three of them had a huge boner, and Harry came into Fred's mouth soon after George came, from fondling himself over the sight of Harry and Fred. George was yet to come, so Harry stroked his penis a few times, just to push him over the edge.

"That was amazing," Harry said.

"I agree, but we'd better head in, we don't want anyone to know what we're up to."

They packed up the rest of the picnic and slowly redressed themselves.

"So, uhh, guys, what is that spell you were using before? I think I might be needing that," he said glancing to Hermione and also to Fred and George.

"They grinned to each other and said hidaro!"

"Thanks!"

"Thank _you_, Harry. Join us again?" they asked.

"Why, I'd be honored."

Hermione quickly saw them when they came out of the woods and ran over to Harry and smothered him in an amazingly heated kiss.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, 'Mione!"

Hermione began deepening the kiss and her hands were roaming.

"Geeze, Mione, I don't think we can keep this up much longer, otherwise I won't be able to stop," Harry whispered in her ear. "It's been so long."

"Oh, Harry, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Hermione smacked him on the arm to stop the slightly mischievous look he was giving her. "Harry, I think… I think I love you!"

Harry's heart stopped. Love?

"You do feel the same way about be, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Erm, well…"

Haha! Cliffy! If you leave a review I'll update ASAP! So what do you think? Should Harry get together with Hermione, Fred/George, Mrs. Weasley, or another certain someone?


End file.
